


Consecrated

by Missy



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fever, Hysteria, Spongebath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine develops a fever, and Raoul soothes her in several ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consecrated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: The Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Raoul/Christine, water

Christine is shaking, even though she’s been bundled in blankets and cossetted. Raoul threw them all out and took to ministering to her aching, feverish body himself – even as she writhed and cried and plead.

The entire disaster gave her a burning fever, and he found himself tending her burning hot body.

“You,” she said, once, pulling on his suspender. “YOU.”

But he didn’t give her himself, only sponging her mottled skin with a pitcher of ice water. “Wash me clean,” she begged. “Make me forget him.”

He poured the glass of water over her breasts, over her pale belly, and she wept and plead for his touch as the water snaked, slowly, down between her legs. His washcloth followed, stroking the madness t her, washing it clean of her soul, until she slept

Christine was baptized, anew, by Raoul’s love – something the Phantom now would never have.

The fever broke.


End file.
